


January 12, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A father always protects his daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he frowned.





	January 12, 2004

I never created DC.

''A father always protects his daughter,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he frowned and wrapped his arms around her near four Smallville villains.

THE END


End file.
